1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a user identification and authorization system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a keyless user identification and authorization system which identifies the user by a biometric identification such as a user's fingerprint, retina or voice and provides different levels of use of the vehicle, depending upon a level of authorization or enrollment entered into the system by the owner of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art vehicle authorization systems are well known, and in particular, three types of authorization systems are used. The first type of system uses a conventional mechanical key, the second type of system uses a remote signal transmitter, and the third type of system uses a keypad which is located on the vehicle.
In the key system, the user carries a key which enables him to unlock the vehicle doors, operate the ignition switch, unlock the glove box, and unlock the trunk. If the key is lost or stolen, then the user will not have access to the vehicle. Some key systems are designed so that one key will open the doors, operate the ignition switch and lock and unlock the glove box and trunk, while other key systems are designed in which the glove box and trunk are on a separate key, or one key will operate all of the locks and another key will only operate the doors and ignition switch. In the prior art key systems, it is necessary for the operator to carry a key. Furthermore, if the owner's key operates all of the vehicle locks and the owner then gives his key to a third person, such as a driver or a valet, that person will have access to all of the vehicle locks. Still further, if the owner gives his key to a non-driver such as a child, so that the non-driver can enter the vehicle, the non-driver can then insert the key into the ignition, start the vehicle and drive the vehicle.
In the second type of prior art system using a remote signal transmitter which can activate the locks and/or ignition switch from a distance (the transmitter being referred to as a fob), it is necessary for the user to carry the transmitter or fob with him, and of course like a key, it can be lost, misplaced, or damaged. Furthermore, authorization is based upon having a particular transmitter. The system does not identify an individual. Further, as with the key system described above, if the fob is lost or stolen, then the user will not have access to the vehicle.
In the third type of prior art system, a keypad is located on the vehicle, generally on the vehicle door. The user enters a code into the keypad which will unlock the vehicle doors. However, if the user forgets the code, then he cannot get into the vehicle. Furthermore, such keypad systems operate only to unlock the vehicle door, and do not operate the vehicle ignition switch. In order to operate the ignition switch, a key is necessary.
Thus all of the prior art systems suffer from the same defects, in that they require the carrying of a key or fob which can be lost, misplaced or damaged. Furthermore, the prior art systems provide a level of access or authorization to the person who possess an object such as a key or fob. The systems do not identify a particular person.